


Please Don't Think I'm Weird

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, ashton works in a bakery, luke likes having cookies before class and ashton is always the one giving him the cookies, michael is there at the end, so luke worried ashton think he's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a college student who likes cookies. Ashton is the worker at the bakery that always serves Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Think I'm Weird

**Author's Note:**

> lol this isn't edited cause i lazy.

Luke would swear it wasn't planned. It was just him wanting a cookie everyday before class at 9am and that's it. He didn't know why he got the same cashier every. single. time. All he wanted was his cookie and maybe a milkshake only the shop didn't sell milkshakes which was sad. Luke didn't have enough time to get his cookie and a milkshake. He had classes to get to.

It also wasn't like he could go to another shop for his cookie. That shop had the best cookies in the area and was closest to his college. He couldn't come earlier because he had Calum to drop off at his classes before going to the shop then his own classes. And he coukdn't just skip his cookie time, it got him through classes. He would snack of parts of the cookie between classes and it was great. 

With great releuntacie that day Luke open the door to the shop, The soft tingling of the bell notifying the light brown, sort of blond curly haired cashier of his arrival. It was the same one as the first time he came in for the cookie at the beginning of the semister. 

The cashier offered Luke a huge smile and if that was one of the other things that made Luke's day better, well he wasn't going to admit to it. Luke smiled back as he walked up to the counter. He opened his mouth to order his cookie. A chocolate chip cookie, to be exact. Only the cashier held up his hand signlingly the boy to shush. 

Luke closed his mouth and watched in silence as the boy moved to grab a little brown bag. He handed it to Luke with a smile. Upon opening the bag he found a chocolate chip cookie. He looked from the cookie to the cashier a couple times. He finally sletted on looking at the cashier. 

Feeling a bit worried Luke stammered out, "Please don't think I'm weird. I just like having a cookie for inbetween classes." He really didn't want the cashier to think he's weird. Enough people thought he was weird, he only had Calum as a friend 'cause of it. 

The cashier giggled, honestly giggled. If Luke hadn't giggled himself in his college years he would have doubted the giggle. Only his giggles were when Calum teased Michael of not being punk rock and the muticolour haired boy would pout making both Calum and Luke giggle. 

Luke noted the cashier had dimples. He had always had a thing for dimples, he always thought those people had the best smile. The cashier composed himself, still showing off his dimples to Luke with a smile, but he had stopped giggling. "I don't think you're weird at all. I think it's cute." 

The cookie loving boy quickly hid his face as a blush rose to his face. He knew the cashier noticed when he sing-songed. "You're a cutie!" Which made Luke blush even more. He was used to getting complemnts of him being hot, but they never started up until after he got the lip ring. Befor that he was just a nobody. So cute felt greater than hot, So much greater. Maybe he would admit that it was better coming for the cashier. 

The bell dinged signling another custmore had entered, so Luke looked up with his red cheeks. He felt around his pockets for his wallet, but the cashier shook his head. "Nope. I'm paying for this one. Here ya go." The cashier handed the bag to Luke, who stood more in shock. 

He mumbled a thank you and for a moment he was worried the cashier didn't hear it, but the ever present bright smile got bright somehow and Luke knew he heard. He smiled back and turned to leave, execpt he was pulled back. 

Luke looked to who was pulling him back, and it was Michael. "Oh, fuck no. Luke, go back to your weird flirting. I'm not letting you miss the oppertinity. Also if if have to go one more day hearing 'he's so cute and I really like him, but he never stays long enough to talk' I will pull my hair out and go bald for the rest of my life." 

Michael pushed Luke back toward Ashton who was blushing now. He was trying to out the pieces togther of what Michael said. He never called the cashier cute, the cashier called him cute but he never- Oh. The cashier talked to Michael about him. 

With a shakey voice because Luke couldn't believe someone else in the world besides Michael or Calum liked him in some way. "I-I'm Luke Hemmings, hi." 

"Ashton Irwin. Hi back." Ashton, Luke liked that name. It suited the cashier well. There was bit of an awkward silence making Michael mumbled 'idiots' under his breath making both boys giggle. 

Luke admired Ashton's dimple and before his brain caught up with his mouth he was speaking. "I like your dimple." The complent made Ashton smile, showing off his dimples even more, 

"I like your eyes. They're really pretty." Normally Luke would object to any part of him being called pretty, normally he'd object to cute too, but something about Ashton made it seem like the best thing in the world. "Do you wanna go on a date sometime?"

"I'd love too."

**Author's Note:**

> soooo hi. i sam. my tumblr is ghostytommo if you wanna come say hi, have a chat, fangirl over lashton.


End file.
